How To Train Your Dragon Movies 1 and 2 From a Different Narrator
by 16nollil
Summary: Come join Isabella the 22 year old older sister of Hiccup in this high flying action adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Well this is Berk. It is not perfect. I rains 9 months out of the year and snows the other 3. I didn't originally live here. Back when I was born vikings killed dragons. Something changed Stoick's mind, but that is a story for another time. I am an inventor and have become chief of this island.

 **Author's Note: I don't own any of the names in this story. I am new and this will be the first full one I have done. Hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

It was a few days after my first birthday. Dragons are attacking the village. Mom and dad are out defending the village, but they don't realize there is a dragon on our house. Just as they come I get taken by a Night Fury. I am flown off and the dragon gets attacked by a Deadly Nadder. The dragon took me to where I grew up but not after the Night Fury got me back.

I then met the dragon I have now. I grew up among them. This starts when I'm four years old. "Good morning" I say in my mind.

"Good morning Isabella. Ready to try flying again?"

"You know what happened the last time. I need to build a saddle and I need leather to do that".

"We'll get you what you need, but you need to be comfortable in the air".

"I already am. I am an owl for pete's sake. Your scales make it too rough".

"Well I think it's time".

"Time for what?"

"Well this happened two years before we took you. A bad human by the name of Drago Bludvist came to our island. He used a alpha dragon called the Bewilderbeast. He gained control over some of the dragons. The rest have us managed to fight him off. We also scarred him. He lost his right arm to me. He promised that he would be back. We took you to show him that humans and dragons could live together in harmony. We isolated you from the vikings so the only thing you knew was dragons. The truth is us dragons kill as many vikings as vikings kill dragons. We need to find you a sword. It is just so you can defend yourself".

Isabella goes to a room and finds all sorts of stuff from her other tales. She found her rider saddle of old. Among the stuff she also found her special bow and arrows and sword. The last thing she found was an outfit she recognized. "All of this works".

"I'm glad I did not get rid have that stuff. So now are you ready to try flying again?"

"Yes I am".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

A year passed and no sign of Drago. A few days later and while I am on Ice we spot Drago's ship. When he reaches the island the dragons are ready. A fight ensues and Drago captures all but Ice. I fight him in a sword fight. I did well but when I was down Drago sliced off my right leg below the knee. He then leaves me to bleed out on the beach. I heal as best as i can and I take off on Ice.

We found a cave up on the mountain on Berk. The next thing I did was make a prosthetic right leg. Well it was a prototype. Now I can get around. I walked to the mouth of the cave. I looked at the village I was born in. What's going on I wondered.

"The village is under attack by dragons like the night we took you".

"I wonder how my family is doing. Did they have another kid?"

"You know you can find out. Don't say your name to anybody".

"Do you think my dad will recognize me?"

"I barely recognize you when I look back you have grown so much.

The next morning I turned into an owl and flew to the outskirts of and then turned back into a human. I entered the village and said hi and asked the first viking I saw to see Stoick. They ran straight to Stoick. He comes out with his son and they ask who I am. I say that I am new to the island and don't have any reason to give them my name. I try not to show my fake leg. They don't notice and I asked where Stoick's wife went. He told me that she was taken away by dragons. He also introduces me to his son Hiccup saying that he had a daughter, but she too was taken by dragons. I say thanks and I left to go back to the cave.

"Well how are they?"

"Well Stoick is okay. They had another kid he looks like a runt who's name is Hiccup. Stoick's wife was taken by dragons. Some have the villagers I somewhat recognize. Stoick also told me that he lost his daughter".

"Isabella this is going to be the hardest part. You are a viking by birth, Stoick's your father. I have a feeling I know where your mother is if you want to see her".

"I need to make a better prosthetic and I want to invent".

"Come with me".

I follow my dragon deeper into the cave. I come across everything I need to build my new leg. It took me until dinner time, but I finished it. I take my old leg off and put on my new one. "This works great, now I can take it off and put it on again at will. I am ready to leave in the morning to see mom".

The next morning I left on Ice to go see mom. I saw a very weirdly dressed lady. She signaled for us to follow her. When we reached a cave we both dismount our dragons. She came over and took a good look at me and says "no it can't be".

"Should I know you".

"I recognize you, but I remember. Your were 1 years old when I saw you last. A mother never forgets".

"Mom?"

"It's Isabella right? You were taken away by dragons when you were young How did you survive?"

"Yes I am Isabella. Well I grew up with them. When I was five years old a man by the name of Drago Bludvist came and took control of all of the dragons but mine. I challenged him to a sword fight over them. I lost that is why I have a metal right lower leg. I have been a loner since".

"So you have had trouble with Drago. Come with me and I can show scars from him".

I followed her and I saw a dragon sanctuary. I recognized the big dragon in the middle watching over. "Wait a second that is a Bewilderbeast. Last time I saw one… Drago as one very bad memory".

"So that's Drago's Alpha dragon. Look at all of marks from Drago's traps. I will see you another time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I started to invent not long after the run in with my mom. I built a flight suit that much later Hiccup would model into his own. I worked very hard in those days to get everything done. I built a second saddle for Ice and noticed that she had two special fins on her tail that she can maneuver better. The only problem was that she was missing one have them.

"Ice what happened to your other fin on your tail?"

"I lost it to Drago two years before we took you."

I designed a tail for Ice that I could operate manually when I am on the dragon. We tried it out and it didn't go well the first try. The next day we got up early and tried again. It took us many days for us to get the tail to work right.

"Ready to try the tail through the sea stack course?"

"If you are ready to take multiple tries".


End file.
